Pet Time
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Alluka quería una mascota, nada fuera de lo normal, una deseo que Killua podía cumplir fácilmente. Pero, ese chico con orejas y cola de cachorro que empezó a vivir con ellos... ¿contaba como una mascota? [ ¡Fic de Cumpleaños! ]


¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí por una ocasión especial, por el cumpleaños de una linda personita **_¡Feliz cumple Kieku-chan!_** (_disculpa por publicarlo tan tarde_), espero que sea de tu agrado.

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Puppy!Gon. Three-shot._**

* * *

><p>—¡Estoy tan feliz de tener esta cita contigo, Onii-chan!<p>

—¿Cita? Somos hermanos, no es una cita.

La niña infló sus mejillas con molestia, claramente disgustada por la broma de su hermano mayor. —¡Eso ya lo sé! Onii-chan tonto…

—¡Ey! No es bueno que te rías de tu hermano mayor, Alluka.

—Lo siento… Pero esta es una cita, no romántica, pero cita al fin.

—En esto tienes razón. —dijo antes de volver la vista al frente. _«Y yo también estoy feliz… »_ Completó en su cabeza, sin tener el suficiente valor para decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

No podía sentirse de otra manera.

Luego de tantos años, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor y lucha, al fin pudo cumplir su cometido. Aquel deseo que surgió desde la niñez, por el cual tanto había esperado, al fin se hizo realidad.

Hace dos años había sido capaz de liberarse de su hermano mayor Illumi, quitando la aguja enterrada sobre su cabeza, y desde el primer instante planeó la mejor manera de sacar a su hermanita de esa prisión. Haciendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para alejarla de esa maldita familia a la cual pertenecían y lo consiguió. Killua pudo sacar de esa habitación subterránea a Alluka, con la aprobación de sus padres; sorpresivamente, fue su madre quien lo aceptó de inmediato.

Al fin su hermana era libre, y de alguna forma él también lo era.

La mano de la pequeña se entrelazó con la suya, trayéndolo a la realidad. —¿Sucede algo, Alluka?

—¡Estoy feliz! —exclamó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rosado pastel.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin perder esa sonrisa amable en su rostro. ¡Su hermanita era tan adorable! Nunca podría cansarse de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, siempre y cuando ella continuase sonriéndole.

Algo llamó la atención de la pequeña Alluka. —¡Onii-chan, mira!

Killua sonrió al oír la voz entusiasmada de su hermana. —¿Qué quieres que mire? —preguntó en un tono curioso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta la niña ya se había alejado de él—. ¡Alluka!

La pelinegra corrió hasta una tienda de mascotas cercana, deteniéndose frente al aparador. Mirando maravillada a los animalitos.

_«¡Mira Nanika! Son todos muy bonitos ¿no? —_le decía a la niña oculta en su interior—. _Me gustaría tener alguno, pero no creo que en el hotel nos lo permitan… » _Una pequeña mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro. _«Quizá algún día tengamos uno… »_ Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

El heredero Zoldyck buscó entre la multitud a su pequeña hermana y al encontrarla suspiró aliviado, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con necesidad; la sola idea de perderla le destrozaba el alma.

—Alluka. —murmuró su nombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento—. N-no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendido?

—Sí. —murmuró avergonzada de sus actos impulsivos. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del mayor mientras que una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. Onii-chan…

—¿Sí?

—¡Te quiero mucho!

—Yo también… —respondió en un tono amoroso, pasando sus dedos por los largos cabellos oscuros—. Pero, con solo decir eso no te salvarás de mi regaño.

Alluka hizo un pequeño puchero antes de suspirar con resignación. —Está bien.

Una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro; por más que aparentase ponerse serio, ante una linda expresión de ella terminaría por doblegarse y olvidar por completo el castigo. _«Esta niña será mi perdición. »_ Pensó antes de separarse de ella. —¿Qué estabas viendo?

—Oh ¡Estaba viendo unos cachorros!

—¿Cachorros?

—¡Sí, mira! Son muy pequeños—. Posó ambas manos sobre el cristal y acercó un poquito más su rostro. Los cachorros ladraron felizmente, meciendo sus colitas e imitando las acciones de la niña. —¡Que lindos!

—No sé por qué te gustan tanto…

—Los perros son lindos. ¡Como Mike! Mike es lindo.

—Sí, ya se—. Pasó su mirada color zafiro en cada uno de los perritos. Ninguno de ellos llamaba su atención. Buscó otro animal que pudiese considerar lindo y encontró algunos felinos en el rincón del aparador. —¿Qué tal los gatos? También son lindos.

Ella aparta su mirada y centra sus bellos ojos azules sobre el rostro del mayor. —Si pero, Alluka ya tiene a su Onii-chan. ¡No necesita otro gato en casa!

El albino frunció el ceño mientras una pequeña mueca aparecía en su rostro. _«¿Qué quiso decir con eso? »_ Suspiró resignado. ¡Su hermanita tenía cada ocurrencia!

Alluka bajó una de sus manos y vio como un perrito ubicaba su patita contra el cristal. Un gritito de alegría broto de ella, tanto que sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y la sonrisa en su rostro creció mucho más que antes.

—Alluka.

Al oír que la llamaban, volteó su rostro hacia el muchacho. —¿Sí, Onii-chan?

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

Suspira y mira por última vez a los animales. —Está bien. —murmura en un tono triste, despidiéndose con su mano de los cachorros y tomar la de su hermano—. Killua…

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que algún día podríamos tener un cachorro?

Killua duda en responder. —¿Por qué quieres uno?

—¡Porque sí!

_«Debí haberlo imaginado. » _—Bueno, sabes que en el hotel no se puede tener mascotas. Y a decir verdad, nunca he pensado en comprar o tener uno. Además, la única mascota que tuvimos fue Mike. No me imagino teniendo otra.

—Oh. Entiendo…—. Bajó la mirada con tristeza mientras un tierno mohín adornó su pulcro rostro. _«Lo siento Nanika… parece que no vamos a tener una mascota todavía. »_ Trató de levantar el ánimo a la otra niña.

El albino desvió la mirada hacia a un lado, a la niña que tomaba su mano con cariño pero que ahora miraba el suelo con tristeza.

Y ahí estaba algo que Killua odiaba, además de su hermano mayor, ver triste a Alluka.

Daría todo porque su hermanita no estuviese así ¡cualquier cosa! Lo mismo ocurría con Nanika; pensó rápidamente, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese calmarla.

—Bueno…—. Aclaró su garganta una, dos, tres veces hasta sentirse lo suficientemente seguro de sí. —Tal vez, podríamos, eh…

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —decía una y otra vez al abrazar a su hermano mayor—. ¡Eres muy amable, Onii-chan! ¡Te quiero mucho!

El Zoldyck suspiró resignado para luego sonreír.

Era débil ante su hermana, cosa que ella quería, cosa que le concedía. ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Amaba mimarla, cuidar de ella, protegerla y estar a su lado siempre; el tenerla nuevamente con él, era más que suficiente para hacerle sonreír.

Se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de vida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El sonido de los automóviles, el caminar de la gente, las luces de los edificios y hoteles de la ciudad, eran cosas a las que Killua estaba acostumbrándose.

Y ahora, estando completamente solo, deambulaba por las calles teniendo los mandados que su hermana le pidió que comprase. Muy a su pesar, tuve que acceder al pedido de su hermana y dejar atrás su videojuego favorito.

_«Esto es del asco. ¿Por qué me mando a comprar estas "cosas para chicas"? »_ Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al recordar las miradas de las mujeres en la tienda, y hombres, en la tienda. Si bien no estaba molesto por hacerle el pequeño favor a su hermana, lo que sí le sacaba de quicio eran las miradas que lo juzgaban como si nada.

De repente, recordó la salida del día de hoy, el paseo junto a su hermana y la última plática que tuvieron antes de regresar a su hogar.

_«No creo que esté mal tener un cachorro, además, Alluka se veía feliz con la idea de tener uno._ _Si el problema es el hotel, podemos buscar otro en donde sí acepten mascotas. »_ Giro sobre sí mismo, y cambió el rumbo de su dirección hacia la tienda de mascotas. Sabía que, al ser fin de semana, las tiendas estarían hasta las diez de la noche. _«Solo iré allí, haré unas preguntas y lo platicaré con Alluka. »_

A pesar de estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, una repentina voz fue capaz de traerlo a la realidad.

"**¡A-aléjense…!"** Decía en un tono de súplica, como si estuviese llorando; al comienzo, Killua trató de ignorarla. Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a jugarle en contra: Alluka se disgustaría con él si supiera que no había ayudado a esa chica.

Apretó los dientes y suspiró al final_. «Maldito sentimiento de culpa que me atormenta. »_ Pensaba mientras seguía el sonido, tratando de encontrar a la persona que debía ayudar.

Llegó a ese lugar: un oscuro y sucio callejón sin salida.

Parecía un típico escenario de novelas para adolescentes: Tres tipos repugnantes, ebrios, malolientes, y fracasados a más no poder, rodeaban a una chica; ¿por qué se suponía que era una chica, no?; intentando propasarse con ella.

—¡Oigan ustedes!—. Los tres sujetos voltearon su rostro, fulminando con la mirada al muchacho que acababa de llegar. —¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

"_Si no quieres morir, lárgate de aquí", "¡Sí, niño! Vete…"_ _"Mejor ve a que tu mami te atienda"_ eran los constantes gritos de esos sujetos, tratando de intimidar al menor. Se enfrentaron al muchacho, tapando a su víctima, mientras unas sonrisas pedantes y burlonas aparecían en sus rostros, reían socarronamente, mostrándose lo más intimidantes posibles.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en la esquina de su frente. Esos tres, ya habían traspasado su límite. _«No ocurrirá nada sí los mato. »_ Pensaba mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro; aquí iba a correr sangre, y no precisamente la de él.

Muy ingenuo de ellos creer que podrían derrotar a ese chiquillo; solo bastó unos segundos, ni siquiera duraron minutos, para que Killua los pusiera en su lugar. Golpeándolos con toda su fuerza a tal punto que sus descendientes lo sintieran. No hubo necesidad de usar su Nen, sería una pérdida de tiempo el electrocutarlos.

Fue una tarea sencilla.

—Tch. Agradezcan que no los mato. —ultimó en un tono grave—. Ahora largo de aquí antes de que los mate.

Tal como era de esperarse, esos tres sujetos escaparon del callejón.

_«Malditos viejos pervertidos… —_pensó Killua con una mueca asqueada en el rostro—. _Debo saber sí está bien… »_ La buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró.

Allí, en el rincón más oscuro y alejado del callejón, escondiéndose entre las cajas húmedas y los botes de basura.

—Ey, tranquila. No te haré…—. A pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, sus ojos podía notar con facilidad la silueta de esa persona. Con cuidado, se colocó en cuclillas y estiró suavemente una de sus manos, invadiendo poco a poco el espacio personal de la extraña.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Y fue la primera vez que Killua se sintió atraído hacia alguien.

_«Sus ojos… son hermosos. » _Pensaba al sentirse embelesado por aquella penetrante mirada almendra. Sus propias mejillas se encendieron y el corazón aleteó salvajemente contra su pecho. ¡Parecía un adolescente enamorado! Sí, él era un adolescente, pero no iba a creer que acababa de enamorarse de una extraña…

De repente, esa persona sonrió y gateó hasta el albino. Dejando que la luz del foto en la calle iluminara un poco de su rostro.

El albino también sonrió y terminó notando un pequeño detalle; y a decir verdad, no era tan _pequeño _que digamos; _«Es un hombre. »_ Pensó un tanto sorprendido.

Ahora podía verlo mejor, de pies a cabeza.

Era un muchacho -más o menos de su edad-, de cabello oscuro, algo revuelto y sucio, piel morena y brillantes ojos castaños.

Había otro detalle del cual Killua se percató algo tarde…

Ese chiquillo estaba desnudo.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia al ver como unas simples y finas cintas trataban de cubrir su desnudez. _"No te hagas el inocente, si lo primero que viste fue su entrepierna…"_ Esa molesta vocecita en su cabeza hizo que se avergonzara profundamente.

—Oye ¿Qué haces-?—. Su voz terminó silenciándose al ver como ese niño cayó al suelo bruscamente. —¡E-Ey! ¡Despierta!—. Se acercó a su lado, comprobando el estado del joven. _«Está respirando. »_ Pensaba aliviado, suspirando al final, al tomarlo entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro estaba inconsciente, con una expresión serena en el rostro, teniendo el pulso débil.

Killua se sintió fascinado por él. Completamente embelesado, acarició dulcemente su mejilla, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre esos labios rosados.

_«Se ve… tan lindo. »_ Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir un líquido frío mojando su mano. Reconoció el aroma, nunca podría olvidar el inconfundible perfume de la sangre.—Mierda… —masculló por lo bajo al oír varias sirenas aproximándose al lugar.

Con gran facilidad, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del muchacho inconsciente, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y espalda; un involuntario cosquilleo recorrió su ser, aquella calidez que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno le hizo sonrojar; se ocultó entre las sombras al oír que otra patrulla se aproximaba, contó hasta cinco y subió por las escaleras de emergía de un edificio hasta el último piso, escaló hasta el techo y cerró sus ojos brevemente ante la fría brisa que lo encegueció. Sintió que el pelinegro temblaba ligeramente, lo apretó contra él y corrió entre los techos, saltando uno tras otro.

Unos cuantos edificios más y llegó hasta su hotel. Saltó hasta el techo del edificio y bajó por las escaleras de emergencia externas, vislumbró el ventanal de su cuarto y aterrizó en la pequeña terraza; fue muy sencillo para él forzar el cerrojo y abrir el ventanal.

"_Al fin estamos a salvo"_ murmuró para sí luego de ingresar a su habitación. Suspira aliviado y desvía su mirada al muchacho inconsciente en sus brazos. Le mira con detenimiento antes de volver a caminar y recostarlo en sobre su cama.

Oye como un quejido escapa de sus labios, y sin entender por qué termina sonriendo.

Su mano se mueve por sí sola e intenta apartar, con mucho cuidado y ternura, los mechones oscuros que cubrían su frente. —Espera un poco, por favor. Enseguida vendrá alguien que te curará.

Siendo completamente sigiloso, camina por el corredor en busca de la pelinegra. Primero busca en su habitación y al no encontrarla continua. Busca en el baño, la cocina, el armario y por último la sala de estar, donde finalmente la encuentra.

—¿Alluka?

La pelinegra escucha su nombre y voltea su rostro. —¡Onii-chan! Nanika dice que… —. Cubre su boca con ambas manos para no gritar asustada. Se levanta de inmediato, viendo aterrada al albino. —¡Onii-chan! ¡E-estás lastimado!

Killua sonríe. Y con sus pálidos dedos logra atrapar la lágrima fugitiva que desciende lentamente por la mejilla de la menor. —No estoy herido. —dice calmadamente—. Pero… hay una persona que sí.

—¿Quién?

—Un chico que ayudé en la calle. Lo teje a mi habitación y necesito que Nanika lo cure por mí—. Las esquinas de sus labios se elevan hacia arriba. —¿Tanto tú como ella, me ayudarán?

Se deshace de las lágrimas y cesa su llanto. —¡Sí, Onii-chan! ¡Nanika y yo te ayudaremos en lo que podamos!

El albino asintió, sonriendo orgulloso por el comportamiento de su hermana. Tomó su mano con delicadez y sin decir más guío a la niña hasta su cuarto, procurando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a ese individuo.

Alluka observó curiosa a aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro. —¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó sin soltar la mano de su hermano mayor, posando sus ojos azules en el rostro sereno y calmado.

—Unos sujetos intentaron dañarlo… por suerte llegué a tiempo. Alluka, ¿puedes llamar a Nanika?

—Okay. —murmuró para luego ocultar su mirada, dando una suave y pequeña respiración, dejando que ese ser oculto en su interior apareciera. Los ojos se tornaron negros, la nariz desapareció, al igual que su boca—. Killua…

—Nanika, cura a este chico. Por favor.

La niña de ojos oscuros asiente de inmediato, estira sus brazos y comienza a decir _"mano, mano"_ una y otra vez, acercándose con cuidado al muchacho inconsciente; Killua tomó la mano del muchacho y se la dio a la niña. Ella sonrió y liberó una inmensa cantidad de energía, iluminando la habitación con una intensa luz blanca… tan efímera como poderosa.

Luz se esfumó de repente.

Cuando su tarea fue cumplida, Alluka regresó. Cerró dulcemente sus ojos y suspiró cayendo hacia atrás, completamente agotada; esta era una de las primeras veces en las que agotó toda su energía.

El albino logró atrapar a su hermana antes de que cayese al suelo. —Han hecho un buen trabajo. —murmuró en un tono que solo pudiera escucharlo_. «Ahora solo, hay que esperar a que él se despierte. »_

Con sumo cuidado tomó a su hermana en brazos, se sentó en un pequeño sillón ubicado en la esquina y dejó a la muchacha en su regazo.

Killua tarareó feliz, meciéndose levemente de atrás hacia adelante

La miró con detenimiento, sintiendo como su pequeña hermana se removía entre su agarre. —Alluka. —la llamó en un tono de voz bajo; la niña bostezó lindamente, restregando uno de sus ojos, antes de mirarle con una sonrisa.

—Onii-chan ¿Qué pasó?

—Te quedaste dormida.

—Oh. Lo siento, pero me sentía muy cansada. ¿Todo salió bien?

Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó en un tono bajito, llevando una mano hasta su frente—. Me duele todo el cuerpo… —masculló al sentarse sobre la cama, obviando su estado de desnudez.

Alluka se sonrojó débilmente, nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, que no fuera su hermano y no porque quisiera, claro. Una pequeña "o" se formó en sus labios e inclino la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados; sin embargo, no contaba con que Killua le cubriera los ojos. Impidiéndole ver el estado del muchacho y a su, por así decirlo, _paquete._

La pelinegra se quejó, pero era obvio que su hermano iba a ignorarla.

_«¡Maldito pervertido! »_ Pensaba apretando sus labios para no gritarle como un loco. —Oye idiota, cúbrete con la sabana. ¡Aquí hay una niña inocente!

El muchacho se sorprendió al oír otras voces en la habitación. —¿A-ah? ¿Qu-quién eres tú…? —pregunta en un igual tono, desviando la mirada a cada uno de los rincones; hasta que encontró a dos sujetos que llamó su atención. _«¿Uh? ¿Y esos niños quiénes son? »_ Pensó al inclinar la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, abriendo sus ojitos castaños lo más que pudo.

—¡Anda, cúbrete!

—¡¿E-eh?!

—¡Que te cubras!

—¡A-ah! Si. —decía con un tartamudeo al tomar bruscamente las sabanas de la cama, cubriéndose lo más que pudo—. ¡Ya estoy!

Oír aquella frase hizo que la menor sonriera. —Onii-chan, suéltame. —dijo removiéndose para deshacer el agarre del albino.

—Allu- ¡Alluka, espera! —gritó intentando detenerla; pero la pelinegra era tan obstinada, terca, que siempre terminaba por hacer lo que quisiera.

—Hola. Soy Alluka, mucho gusto ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó al inclinar la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados.

—Hola Alluka, soy Gon. Mucho gusto. —dice antes de tomar la mano de la menor y depositar un pequeño beso sobre el dorso de la misma—. Es un honor conocer a una bella jovencita como tú.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas no tarda en aparecer. —Gracias.

Una pequeña vena comienza a palpitar en su frente. ¿Y éste quien se creía para coquetear con su hermana? ¡Y estando él presente! —Oye, cuidado con lo que haces. —mencionó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Por cierto, soy Killua. El hermano de Alluka.

Una pequeña "o" se formó en sus labios, pero terminó siendo reemplazada por una gran y brillante sonrisa. —¡Mucho gusto Killua!

Con solo ver esa expresión alegre sus hombros se tensaron. El corazón comenzó a latir como un loco mientras que el pulso salía disparado, mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, centrándose en la alfombra como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo.

Un pequeño bufido brotó de sus labios antes de cruzarse de brazos y mover nerviosamente los dedos de sus pies. Atrapó entre los dientes su labio inferior, sin llegar a detenerse hasta que sintiese una leve punzada de dolor.

Gon nota de inmediato el extraño comportamiento del mayor, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa. —¿Quieres que te de un beso a ti también?

Reaccionó sin pensar. Tomó una de las revistas del suelo y la lanzó al rostro del pelinegro con algo de fuerza extra. —Idiota.

—Eso dolió. —masculló el moreno mientras se masajeaba la zona del golpe—. ¿Ustedes saben por qué estoy aquí?

—¡Mi Onii-chan te salvó!

Las mejillas del albino se sonrojaron por la vergüenza. —Alluka, por favor.

—¡Pero sí es cierto! Él te encontró y te trajo hasta aquí. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. Ustedes en verdad son muy amables…

—Esos sujetos —dijo de repente—, ¿fueron los que te hicieron esas heridas, verdad?

Gon se encogió de hombros. —A decir verdad, no tengo idea. Sé que desperté en ese callejón y esos tipos aparecieron de la nada, como mi cuerpo estaba vendado pensaron que era una mujer… Me sentía muy cansado, sino me hubiese ocupado de ellos al instante.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta allí?

—Ya ni recuerdo, creo que estuve cansando, me dormí y desperté allí.

Killua hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas con tanta sencillez? Ese tipo era raro. —¿Y cómo explicas que estabas desnudo?

—¿Desnudo? —repitió en un murmullo—. ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo. Lo que pasa es que mi ropa estaba rasgada, y las telas me picaban la piel… y como tenía las vendas ajustadas pensé que no habría problema en ello, así que… bueno…

—¡¿Estás diciéndome que te quedaste desnudo en un callejón?!

—¡No desnudo! Si no… con vendas en todo el cuerpo.

—¡Pero seguías estando desnudo!

Alluka los miró a ambos con curiosidad.

¡Actuaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida! Si bien estaban discutiendo, ninguno parecía estar verdaderamente enojado. Pero, hace unos días había leído por ahí que si dos personas se pelean se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro. ¡Y eso era algo bueno! Después de todo, su hermano no tenía amigos y no se juntaba con gente de su edad, aunque tendría que hacerlo.

_«¿Tú crees, Nanika?_ —le preguntó a la otra niña_—. Ellos podrían ser buenos amigos. »_ Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro, feliz por la propuesta que acababa de oír. —Oye Gon—. El pelinegro guardó silencio y contempló atentamente a la niña. —¿Tienes algún lugar en donde quedarte?

—U-uh… no que yo recuerde.

—Oh. Si quieres… nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Alluka-!—. Retrocedió un paso cuando una revista impactó contra su rostro.

La niña fulminó con la mirada a su hermano antes de volver a mirar a Gon. —Ignora a mi hermano, por favor. No sabe lo que dice. ¡Todo está dicho! Te quedarás aquí hasta que estés completamente sano.

—¡¿En verdad?! ¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una linda y brillante sonrisa.

Todo se veía lo más normal, hasta que _algo extraño_ ocurrió.

Dos pequeñas orejitas emergieron de entre los cabellos de Gon, irguiéndose bien en alto para terminar inertes a los costados de su rostro. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y los colmillos de sus dientes crecieron un poco más; incluso teniendo esos _cambios_, él no perdía su enorme sonrisa.

Los hermanos Zoldyck miran horrorizados al moreno.

_**¡¿Esas eran orejas reales?!**_

El oírlos gritar hizo que se pusiera en alerta. ¡Sus salvadores estaban en peligro! Se podía ver reflejado en sus lindos ojos azules y como parpadeaban como tontos ¡Eran claras señales! Ahora, era su turno de protegerles de cualquier mal que intentase dañarles.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Quién nos ataca?! ¡No se preocupen, yo lo distraigo y ustedes escóndanse! —gritaba parándose sobre el colchón—. ¡Sal de donde te encuentres si eres bien hombre… o bien mujer!

Instintivamente, Killua abrazó a su hermana y la obligó a que ocultase el rostro contra su pecho; las vendas que cubrían a ese chico terminaron cayéndose, revelando por completo su anotomía.

_«Bien formada anatomía. »_ El albino mordió su labio inferior y maldijo aquel lado pervertido que Gon había despertado. Tomó una pequeña respiración y contó hasta diez para calmarse, sino se controlaba le saltaría encima al pelinegro para hacerle cosas inimaginable y saciar el deseo que sentía por ese muchacho.

El Zoldyck lloró internamente ante su situación: de un talentoso asesino a un pervertido gay.

_«¡Ya basta estúpidas hormonas! »_ Dio un paso hacia atrás sin soltar a su hermana. —¡Gon! ¡Cúbrete imbécil!

—¡¿Dónde está el-?! ¿Killua?

—¡Que te cubras!

—¿Cubrirme? —murmuró al bajar la mirada y contemplar su estado, un sonrojo apareció mientras sonreía avergonzado. —Oh. ¡Lo siento!

—I-idiota…

—Disculpa Killua, a veces actúo sin pensar.

—¿Qué no ves que está mi hermana aquí? Si estamos tú y yo solos puedes andar desnudo por allí, no me importa, pero no cuando Alluka está presente.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que- ¡P-por supuesto que no!

La más joven del grupo bufó algo molesta. ¡Estaban hablando de ella como si _no_ estuviese allí!

Alluka movió el brazo de su hermano y, al fin, pudo ver mejor al moreno. Sus ojos azules parpadearon sorprendidos, y luego de analizar la situación con detenimiento se dignó a hablar: —Gon-chan… ¡tienes orejitas de perro!

Tanto la colita como las orejitas dejaron de estar tensas y volvieron a un estado "normal". Gon se relajó, suavizando la expresión de su rostro, y la incredulidad se vio reflejada en toda su faz. — ¿Eh? ¡Oh, ¿esto?!—. Sus dedos índice y pulgar sostuvieron una de las orejas perrunas. —Sí, podría decirse…

El mayor suelta un bufido molesto y gruñe por lo bajo _"¿cómo qué podría decirse?"_ tratando de calmar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. ¡Por poco y creyó que debía asesinar a ese idiota para proteger a su hermana! Es más, estuvo a punto de hacer aparecer sus filosas garras; aunque no lo quiera reconocer, él, realmente, no tenía pensado hacerle daño a Gon. Es decir, si lo lastimaría, pero no tanto como para matarlo… tal vez un puñetazo, o mejor un golpe en la cabeza. Ese pelinegro tenía un lindo rostro como para golpearlo.

¡No es como si él lo dijese en voz alta!

_«Prefiero pensar que es lindo. »_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza y deshizo aquellos pensamientos ¡No podía estar actuando como un imberbe adolescente calenturiento! …Él tenía demasiado estilo para esas cosas.

—¿Y cómo es que tienes estas cosas? —preguntó la menor luego de liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

—Bueno… ha sido así desde que puedo recordar… Normalmente aparecen cuando siento algunas emociones: como la alegría o el enojo… _también otra que no quiero nombrar_. —murmuró eso último en un tono muy bajo—. ¡Pero descuiden! Es algo natural en mí. Soy así desde hace tiempo…

El albino lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Eres… alguien muy extraño.

—Onii-chan, no molestes a Gon. Recuerda que pasó por una situación muy fea y tú vienes a hacerle un interrogatorio.

Killua no encontraba algo en qué replicar, por lo que suspiró con resignación y murmuró un _"bien"_ con cierto desgano, cruzándose de brazos al final. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo verlo a Gon sonriéndole con amabilidad, hasta un poco de cariño, y de manera inmediata giró sobre sus talones, encaminándose hacia la salida.

—¡Onii-chan!

—D-deja que descanse, Alluka… —fue lo último que el albino dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

La niña infló sus mejillas con molestia, completamente disgustada por el comportamiento de su hermano mayor. _« ¡Y luego dice que la inmadura soy yo! »_ Pensó al pisar la alfombra con fuerza. Alluka tomó una profunda respiración antes de volver el rostro a su "invitado". —Bueno, ya oíste a mi hermano. ¡Será mejor que descanses, Gon! Si necesitas algo solo debes llamarnos.

—Oh. Entiendo—. Sonrió y sus orejitas se movieron levemente.

Los labios de la niña formaron una pequeña "O". —¿Eso siempre ocurre?

—Estarán allí hasta que me tranquilice. —aseguró—. Tú descuida… estaré bien—. Bostezó lindamente antes de acomodarse sobre el colchón, recargándose sobre uno de sus costados. —Dormiré… un… poco… —murmuró cerrando los ojos, mientras su respiración se acompasaba más y más.

La joven Zoldyck sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Las esquinas de sus rosados labios se curvaron hacia arriba y una efímera risilla brotó de ellos _« ¡Que tierno se ve! »_ Y escuchó como Nanika decía lo mismo en su mente; acomodó mejor las sabanas y luego de besar la frente de Gon salió del cuarto, riéndose por lo bajo de su _valiente _acción.

—¿Y esa alegría a qué se debe?

Girándose en dirección al sonido, la niña de ojos azules buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz: Killua estaba recargado sobre la pared, de brazos cruzados, con una postura despreocupada y una sonrisa altanera en el rostro.

Ella levantó la barbilla bien en alto y trató de imitar la expresión de su hermano. —Pues, se debe a algo que tú no te atreviste hacer.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—. La pelinegra le miró y deletreó la palabra _"secreto" _como respuesta. —¡Oye, Alluka! No le guardes secretos a tu Onii-chan.

Mientras que el pelinegro de orejas de cachorro continuaba durmiendo, los hermanitos Zoldyck miraron la televisión hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

Alluka intentó permanecer despierta lo más que pudo, ignorando completamente su hora habitual del sueño, y lo consiguió, logró permanecer treinta minutos más que de costumbre. Ella sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, dejándose caer sobre los almohadones del sofá dando un último suspiro. Su respiración se acompasó y una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios; se veía como una niña pequeña, aunque ya fuese una pre-adolescente.

Ante esa imagen conmovedora, Killua sonrió dulcemente. Estiró una de sus manos y rozó con suavidad la mejilla de la niña, tratando de no despertarla.

_«Debe estar exhausta. »_ Piensa antes de levantarse del sillón, tomar el control remoto y apagar el televisor. Cuidadosamente, tomó entre sus brazos a su hermanita y se encaminó a la habitación de ella.

Fue toda una odisea entrar allí y dejarla en la cama, todo por culpa de los objetos de la menor: desde lápices de colores hasta prendas de vestir. Arropó a la niña, acomodó su almohada y depositó un pequeño beso sobre su frente antes de salir de la habitación cerrado la puerta por detrás.

El muchacho sostuvo la perrilla unos minutos más de lo debido, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo del pasillo. _«¡Que día! Ahora solo quiero dormir un poco. »_ Se alejó del cuarto de su hermana para dirigirse al propio, llegando hasta él arrastrando los pies con lentitud.

Entró con torpeza a su alcoba y se deshizo de su ropa, arrojándola por distintos rincones de la habitación, colocándose rápidamente su piyama azul.

Bostezó lindamente dirigiéndose a su cama.

Corrió las sabanas y tomó asiento en el borde antes de terminar de acostarse, moviéndose para quedar en el centro de colchón. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró complacido. Extrañamente, la cama se sentía mucho más cálida de lo habitual pero decidió no darle importancia.

—¿Estás cómodo?

Killua asintió manteniendo ocultos sus ojos azules. —Sí, y mucho.

—Je je ¡Me alegro mucho! Dulces sueños, Killua.

Luego de oír esas palabras, el albino abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa y unos vivaces ojos almendra. Sorprendido, se arrastró hacia atrás pegando un agudo grito y cayendo cómicamente sobre el suelo.

—¡Killua! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de ubicarse sobre el borde de la cama.

El albino sacudió su cabeza, tratando de disipar aquellos pensamientos. —¿Q-qué… haces aquí?

—Oh, lo siento ¿te asusté? Discúlpame, es que… actuabas tan normal que creí que ya me habías notado. —dijo rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo—. Espera, dame la mano—. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y estiró su mano hacia el otro niño. —¡Listo!

—S-sí, gracias… —murmuró sentándose junto al pelinegro.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—. El mayor asintió. —Me alegro. Creí que te habías lastimado.

—Idiota… Me olvidé que estabas aquí, ¿te desperté?

—Desde hace diez minutos que estoy despierto, no ha sido tu culpa—. Inconscientemente, se aproximó un poco más al cuerpo ajeno. —Pero, me alegro que estés aquí. No es divertido estar solo en una habitación.

—Podrías haber dormido.

—¡Ya no tenía sueño! No puedo estar durmiendo a todo momento; aunque, es la primera vez que duermo en una cama tan grande.

—¿Ah sí?

El de ojos castaños asintió. —En mi casa había una cama individual para mí ¡aquí podrían caber hasta tres personas! Aunque sería de lo más…—. Gon guardó silencio abruptamente. Olisqueó el aire del lugar y segundos más tarde bajó el rostro avergonzado, siendo plenamente consciente de que sus orejitas habían salido.

Killua se alarmó ante el repentino silencio de su compañero.—Gon. ¿Te duele algo? Pareces incómodo.

Gon negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Ocultó ambas manos entres sus piernas, a la altura de su pierna, y se removió intranquilo sobre su asiento; ¿por qué su cuerpo debía reaccionar _así _en un momento como ese?

Hace apenas unas horas que se conocían ¿y ya pensaba _de esa manera_ sobre Killua? ¡Nunca antes había sucedido! Con ningún hombre o mujer que haya conocido anteriormente, solo con este muchacho de cabello cano e intensos ojos azules.

Apretó fuertemente los labios para así acallar un gemido y su colita comenzó a moverse con energía.

_«Tengo el presentimiento que Killua me matará cuando se entere. »_ Pensaba mientras las esquinas de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba y una risilla nerviosa brotó de sus labios.

Killua observó con diversión el extraño comportamiento de Gon; recargando el rostro sobre una de sus manos, manteniendo las piernas cruzadas de manera elegante.

Una sonrisa felina apareció en su pulcro rostro ante la repentina idea; no estaría mal bromear con ese chiquillo. —Ey, salieron tus orejas ¿acaso estás feliz porque yo esté aquí?

—N-no…

—¿No es qué? —preguntó con burla, invadiendo el espacio personal del menor—. ¿Qué no te sientes feliz por qué yo estoy cerca? ¡Y yo que pensé que éramos amigos!

—Y-yo…

—¿Tú qué?—. Acortó la distancia entre ambos. —¿Me estás ocultando algo, verdad?

El tono grave que el albino utilizó para hablarle hizo que Gon estuviera al borde del desmayo. El calor se intensificó en su cuerpo, el pulso salió disparado por los aires, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y el latido que sintió en su entrepierna casi hizo que gimiera por lo alto. Sus ojos almendra se oscurecieron, manteniendo fijos en aquellas orbes color zafiro.

—_Gon_. —dijo su nombre en apenas un murmullo.

El pelinegro se dio por vencido ¡que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar! Cerró sus ojos con dulzura y estiró su boquita, esperando a que ese beso llegase de una buena vez. ¿Para qué resistirse? Si al percibir el aroma del mayor sus hormonas enloquecieron.

Killua ya no pudo soportarlo más, soltó una carcajada. —¡Oh Dios! ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! ¡¿En verdad creías que estaba hablando en serio?! ¡Hombre! —decía entre risas—. ¿Pensaste que iba a hacer… te?—. Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que el otro enroscaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

No lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo. Se lanzó a los brazos del albino y escondió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello, aspirando profundamente el dulce aroma que desprendía su piel.

Gon lamió nerviosamente su labio antes de dejar un tímido beso sobre la piel, manteniendo su respiración calmada. Ambas manos ahora recorrían el torso de Killua, rozando por encima de la ropa las costillas, la parte baja de su vientre y la musculatura de sus brazos; escuchó que el albino gimió por lo bajo y lo sintió estremecer, sujetando con torpeza sus cabellos oscuros. Rozando alguna que otra vez sus orejitas.

El muchacho de mirada color zafiro ronroneó ante las caricias, lamiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo al sentir que su entrepierna dar un pequeño latido. —G-Gon… —murmuró su nombre mientras que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

Riéndose por lo bajo, Gon ignoró el llamado y con mucho cuidado se dejó caer sobre su espalda, arrastrando consigo al albino; Killua soltó un gritito de terror ante la repentina acción, mirando sorprendido al chico por su repentina acción.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Ah!—. Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando unas fuertes y cálidas manos estrujaron sus nalgas, masajeándolas levemente.

—_Killua_… —musitó al meter sus pulgares al interior de los pantalones, deslizándolos suavemente hasta que se enredaron en las rodillas.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Killua intentó detener las acciones de su compañero y volver a colocarse los pantalones, pero cuando Gon comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, tanto la cara interna como la externa, todos sus planes desaparecieron abruptamente; el pelinegro sonrió lindamente antes de apoderarse de los labios ajenos, recorriendo hasta el más mínimo rincón de la húmeda cavidad con su lengua.

_«Si sigue así… » _Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para el otro no lo escuchase gemir. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir como un espasmo recorría por completo su ser, haciendo que su entrepierna diese un pequeño respingo.

Fue el moreno quién dio por finalizado el beso, apartándose bruscamente de su compañero. Obsequiándole una sonrisa coqueta, moviendo un poco sus castañas orejitas. —Hueles muy bien, me gusta mucho… —dijo en apenas un murmullo lamiendo sensualmente la pálida garganta, mordisqueando la nuez de adán.

—¿Hu-huelo? ¡Ah! _Mmm_, G-Gon…

—Lo siento… P-pero, no puedo evitarlo—. Gruñó al sentirlo estremecer. —Eres… muy lindo, Killua.

El sonrojo era muchísimo peor que antes. —G-Gon… _Nghh_…—. Tembló. —Gon! Ya d-detente… —murmuró sin pensar, gustoso por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Gon oyó perfectamente las palabras del mayor, y con un aire de torpeza, alejó sus manos para posarlas a los costados de su cuerpo. —Oh. Si tú no quieres, no te obligaré. ¿Podrías levantarte así yo-?

—¡No!

—¿Killua? ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué…?

El cachorro dio un respingo ante aquel grito y lo próximo que sintió fue un brusco y un tanto torpe beso en sus labios. Parpadeó confundido e intentó pensar en una explicación coherente, pero por más que lo intentase no la conseguía.

Killua alejó su rostro y le sonrió. —A-anda, sigue. E-está bien por mí… Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. —murmuró en un tono bajito antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre el cuello del otro.

—¡Okay! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Idiota. N-no lo digas así…

—¿Por qué? Si estoy diciendo la verdad.

Esa expresión inocente, tierna y amable le hizo poner más nervioso. —T-tú, e-es que ¡Agh! S-solo… sigamos con lo de antes.

La colita se movió por encima del colchón, entusiasmado por la idea y por lo que harían juntos. _"Por supuesto"_ respondió con una gran sonrisa antes de corresponder el beso, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos blancos.

Sin quererlo, Gon levantó una de sus piernas y su rodilla dio justo en la entrepierna del mayor, presionando fuertemente su zona sensible sin llegar a lastimarlo; Killua gimió sonoramente y sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron carmín, con un tímido movimiento de caderas comenzó a restregarse contra ese lugar, una y otra vez, frotándose a gusto y sin pudor alguno.

El tercer hijo Zoldyck se encontraba en éxtasis puro. Debía admitir que esta era una de las experiencias más eróticas que jamás haya vivido; ni la satisfacción en solitario podía compararse con esto.

—Gon, Gon, _¡Gon!_ —clamó su nombre ante la sensación burbujeante a la altura de su pelvis.

Killua aún no podía creer que fuese tan vocal en cuestión de asuntos privados. Desde que comenzaron a acariciarse por encima de la ropa, cualquier clase de sonidos brotaron de sus labios: gemidos, gruñidos bajos, maldiciones, el nombre del pelinegro ¡todo!

_«Se siente tan bueno…_ —pensó el albino_—, no quiero que se detenga. »_ Continuó restregando su pelvis contra la rodilla. Sin embargo, se encontró tan absorto en lo que sentía que tardó algunos minutos en percatarse de cierto detalle: Gon había bajado su pierna.

Una vez calmado, un inconfundible sonido llegó hasta sus oídos.

¿Esos eran… ronquidos?

¡Sí, lo eran!

—¿Pero qué? —masculló al descubrir su mirada azul zafiro. Parpadeó sorprendido, inclinando el rostro hacia abajo, y una pequeña vena apareció en su frente ante la imagen que sus ojos percibieron.

Gon estaba dormido.

Roncando bajo suyo, abriendo la boca graciosamente mientras que un hilillo de saliva caía por su barbilla, con los brazos extendidos.

El Zoldyck no sabía qué pensar, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que tenía ganas de llorar; y todo por tener una erección entre sus piernas, sin tratar, al borde del clímax y escurriendo algunas gotas blanquecinas.

Tragándose de su cólera, se queda de encima de Gon y toma asiento a su lado, contemplándolo con una mueca de disgusto resignación. Viendo como su pecho subía y baja con tranquilidad. _«Imbécil._ —piensa_—. Es un imbécil. »_

¡Se habían detenido en la mejor parte! Pero lo más frustrante es que era un mal comienzo en su vida sexual, porque sí, esa iba a ser su primera vez con alguien.

Estar molesto y frustrado sexualmente no era una buena combinación.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_ se pregunta a sí mismo, bajando la mirada a su entrepierna. Era normal que un chico de dieciséis años tuviese esas reacciones, sus hormonas estaban en una completa revolución y que ese chiquillo extraño apareciese en su vida empeoraba las cosas; había una forma de solucionar el asunto, pero ello le ponía los pelos de punta.

La idea de masturbarse con alguien dormido a su lado era de lo más patético, y mucho más cuando esa persona es quien generó que la libido de Killua estuviese por sumamente alto…

Pero a la vez era muy excitante.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, comenzó a deslizar su ropa interior.

Tímidamente, tomó su masculinidad y comenzó con un movimiento lento que fue acelerando gradualmente.

Él no pudo reprimir el grito silencio que escapó de sus labios secos, eso se sintió mejor de lo que había esperado, envolvió por completo su mano y comenzó a bombear de arriba hacia abajo. Un gemido fue arrancado por el contacto y se ruborizó profundamente al percatarse de que estaba satisfaciéndose en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, olvidándose momentariamente la presencia del pelinegro.

Centró su atención en la cabeza rosada, llevando el dedo pulgar hasta el centro y raspar suavemente con su uña la pequeña hendidura, sintiendo como algunos líquidos escurrían entre sus dedos y el dorso de la mano.

—G-Gon…—. El nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios, hasta lo hacía sentir cálido, pero a la vez era capaz de generarle cierta presión en el estómago.

Sus caderas se levantaron un poco fuera del colchón, jadeó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, oyendo como los resortes de la cama interrumpían el silencio de la habitación.

Unos cuantos bombeos más y ya todo habría acabado.

Apretó los dientes cuando su cuerpo se tensó y el nombre de aquel muchacho escapó de sus labios cuando su orgasmo lo arrasó. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar al llegar a su ansiado final. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, percibiendo los espasmos recorrer por su cuerpo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, y apretó los parpados al sentir que _como su carga_ se vaciaba completamente.

Ronroneó bajito y lamió su labio inferior.

Aquello había sido increíble, capaz de drenarle todas sus energías.

Suspiró y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con timidez, sin embargo, esa expresión relajada desapareció por completo… siendo reemplazada por una mueca de terror. Su pulso salió disparado y sintió como su aliento se escapaba de su pecho.

Killua se horrorizó al ver _los restos de su clímax_ sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Gon, en una pierna y la parte baja del torso, hasta uno alcanzó a llegar a su rostro.

_«Dios, soy patético. »_ pensó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, Killua suspiró sonoramente y sacudió ligeramente su rostro tratando de deshacer toda clase de pensamientos indecoroso.

Esto era mucho para él, estaba desafiando su auto-control, su psiquis y todo lo demás que pudiese mantenerlo en el camino de la cordura. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Eso había sido una locura! Pero ahora no era el momento indicado para reprenderse a sí mismo, tenía que limpiar ese desastre…

Y también a Gon antes de que despertara.

* * *

><p>Bien linduras, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Van a ser tres capítulos! (al igual que Cat Food) Y voy a publicarlo el martes que viene, espero que sean pacientes, de momento, voy a continuar editando mis fics y cuando todo esté listo actualizaré los demás; este fue solo por una ocasión especial.<p>

Nuevamente **_¡Feliz cumpleaños Kieku-chan!_ **Si hiciera dibujos, te regalaría uno... pero no sé manejar la compu, salvo para escribir xD

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
